It All Started With A Broken Heart
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: A series of oneshots centered and based on my fic How to Save a Broken Heart. Most are songfics. NewtxOC
1. Paralyzer

**It All Started With A Broken Heart**

**Part 1**

**Paralyzer**

**Song by Finger 11**

_Hello All!! As you can see, all these various one shots will be sort of based off of my fic "How To Save A Broken Heart". They will either be before, after, during, or else where. I may also go with some of the themes from "Scars Never Fade" too but I have to ask Crys first. Mainly the pairings will be Newt/OC, Jason (Stickler, my friends, and you people really need to understand that, no 'fense)/OC, and a little Newt/Meena mentioned._

_Hopefully my rant made some sense. Most of these fics will be songfics. Bare with me guys!_

_Without further ado, here's Paralyzer. (I have no clue when this takes place. It just sounded REALLY COOL when I heard this song!)_

A dance floor, a guy, and a girl. Sounds cliché right? So wrong. This was no normal girl, no normal boy, and this would probably end up as a not so normal dance.

Newt Livingston stood across the Washington Prep gym eyeing a blonde girl in a fire engine red dress on the other side of the dance floor. He put his back against the wall and sighed, taking a small sip of his punch that vaguely reminded him of the girl's dress.

He kept glancing at her every once and a while as the music boomed out of the speakers. She was talking to Candy Smiles who Newt had always assumed was her somewhat friend. She caught his glance suddenly and shot him a very alluring look over her bare shoulder before turning back around.

Newt's breath hitched as he felt the punch slosh in the cup from his reaction. The things Rebel Marie Samuels could do to this boy. She was the only girl he knew of that could make his breath get faster, his knees lock, and his mind wander into areas a fifteen year old boy shouldn't be going into.

Sure, Jessica Maldonado was beautiful, and smart, but she didn't give off the air that Rebel did. The air that she was the hottest thing to walk this earth turned him on, no matter how snobby it made her look.

His mind began to drift off into a scene that involved himself and Rebel in a heated dance in the center of the dance floor. God knows if she could make him stand in a dead trance with one inviting look, that dance would be enough to make him lose control.

He walked over to the punch bowl, which was a tad bit closer to Rebel and refilled his cup. She watched him with a silent wonder as he glanced over at her. She bit her lip and slowly grazed her teeth against her fiery red lipgloss and looked him up and down.

This time, Newt dropped his now full cup back into the punch bowl, leaving the Styrofoam cup floating on the surface of the red liquid. He looked back over at her, his cheeks boiling with a red tint as he awkwardly tried to divert his eyes to another scene besides the girl.

He still ended up looking over at her. She gave him a sly smile, a brief laugh, and then an eye roll. Newt swallowed hard as he stood there in some sort of trance.

Even though he kept his eyes locked over to where she was standing, he still never saw her walking towards him. She stood dead in front of him with an unknown emotion in her eyes.

Newt's eyes widened as he opened his mouth instinctively, even though know words came out.

"Later Livingston" she said, giving him a poke in the chest with her index and middle finger, and exiting the gym leaving Newt standing there, paralyzed.

_I'm still imagining a dark lit place,_

_Or your place or my place,_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed,_

_But I seem to be struck by you,_

_I wanna make you move,_

_Because you're standing still,_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do,_

_You'll probably move right through me,_

_On my way to you._

_Finger 11, "Paralyzer"_


	2. Leavin'

**Songfic 2: Leavin'**

**Song: "Leavin" by Jesse McCartney**

**Rating: T**

**This is another of the "I don't know where this is set" one-shots. Enjoy!**

Newt Livingston sat on a table at Washington Prep staring off into space when his eyes wandered over to a table that was adjacent to his. Rebel Samuels was sitting hand-in-hand with her new boyfriend Craig Burkawitz.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. It was never him. It was always Jason Stickler, or Craig Burkawitz, or someone like that, but never him, no matter how much he tried.

For him, Rebel was his love at first sight, ever since the first time he met her in kindergarten he had loved her.

She amazed him, the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she looked when she cheered along side the pep squad and even the way she told him off.

To his friends, he was pitiful. In love with a girl that will never love him back, he was crazy. To him it made sense, wait around until she loved him back, because one day she will.

The bell ringing threw him out of his stare. He gathered his things and walked into the hallway.

After school, he walked over to the White House to do homework with Cory and Meena. He honestly didn't want to go just for that. He knew Rebel lived here with her foster mother Samantha Samuels.

He hoped maybe he'd get just one glimpse of her. Enough to pass for the next day.

Sure enough, Newt walked onto the floor where all the President's various assistants lived and walking down the hall was Rebel.

At the sound of someone else walking, Rebel turned and saw him. Newt didn't see it, but she looked him up and down, then rolled her eyes.

He wanted to talk to her. That's it, if he could get enough courage.

"Rebel!" he said.

She turned at the sound of her name, "What?"

"Uh, what's up?" he said.

"Nothing." she replied.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get ready for a date with Craig, what's with the 20 questions!" she snapped.

"I don't know." He said.

Just as she was about to walk in Newt grabbed her arm, "What's with you?"

Without thinking, he pulled her into him and kissed her.

She gasped and pushed him away.

"What the heck?"

He pulled her back in and kissed her again. This time was different, because Rebel began to kiss back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he applied more pressure in the kiss. He walked her back a little and pressed her up against the nearest wall.

When the kiss released Newt looked down into her blue eyes.

"Wow..." she gasped. Then it hit her.

"I can't be doing this." she said, taking her arms off of Newt and attempting to back away from him.

Newt stepped closer to where they were only inches apart, "Tell him you're leaving."

He took her hands and kissed her fiercly again, then he released this kiss, "That you're never coming back."

This time, she leaned forward and kissed him with the same passion Newt had kissed her.

"I'm" she said in between kisses, "Leavin' Craig."

When they broke apart, he smiled at her and took her hand as he lead her down to Cory's house to tell Meena and him.

"I'm never leaving you." she said softly.


	3. Because The Night

**Because The Night**

(This oneshot is semi-racy. It's not bad, but it's strong T. Just fair warning. I loved the idea when I heard the song.)

_**Because the night belongs to lovers, because the night belongs to lust...**_

Newt Livingston and Rebel Samuels were no strangers to night.

Especially together.

The endless week of nights she spent with him after her mother died, crying in her sleep, clutching him in the darkness as he was the only thing left, and that one night after their first kiss which they spent the whole night sneaking kisses in the dark.

This was a whole lot different though.This was no normal night together.

It had started out simple, they went to a movie, they went back to the White House and to her small apartment like house inside of it and started watching TV _in her room_. 

Rebel knew her mother was away with the President for a week in Japan. She knew Newt shouldn't be with her _alone _in her room. She didn't care. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Newt flipped through the channels repeatedly as he put his left arm around Rebel's frame and drew her into his chest.

Rebel sighed and layed her head down. As Newt stopped on some infomertial about a cheese fondue maker and watched with amazement, Rebel rolled her eyes and looked out the window into the District of Columbia's darkness.

The sky was dark with a few stars and a faint moon in the background, lights were covering the sky and cars sparkled the street.

The overall effect was quite beautiful. She sighed and smiled happily as she heard Newt change the channel, meaning the cheese commercial was probably over.

She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled happily. He looked back down at her and grinned.

"What?"

Rebel shrugged and leaned up to him and kissed him dead on the lips. Newt smiled into the kiss and then deepened the kiss.

He adjusted their position where Rebel was propped up on his chest and he was lying flat down.

Newt wasted no time in propping himself up and then flipping her over where she was underneath him.

Rebel smiled as she pulled away from the kiss. 

She breathed out, "I love you."

Newt leaned down and kissed her again, but this time, more softly than before.

"You too." He said quickly.

He linked her hands up in his as he leaned down and kissed her fiercly again. Newt let his hands travel down her back. Rebel felt her spine quake at his touch. 

Newt kissed down her neck. Rebel let out a noticable gasp that Newt responded to by bringing his lips back to hers and smiling into the kiss.

He broke the kiss and leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I love you. I want you. Right now."

Rebel re-took her hands in his as she gave him a worried look. 

"If you don't want to..."

"I want you to convince me." she said 

He looked away and then nodded, kissing her deeply on the lips once more. She made her descision then.

She put her hands on his silver guitar belt buckle looked into his eyes and said, "This night belongs to us."

**- Song by Cascada**


	4. Everytime We Touch

**Everytime We Touch**

**Dedicated to Crystal!! Enjoy!**

**(This is a continuation of "Because the Night")**

As a police car sped down the Washington streets, Rebel Samuels stirred out of her sleep at the sound.

She groaned as she stretched. She opened her eyes all the way. Her mind traveled back to what happened hours before. She looked at the clock, it read four fifteen AM. It had been exactley five hours since she had given herself to Newt Livingston, her boyfriend of almost a year and a half.

She smiled and rolled over to face him. 

"Ouch!" she hissed putting a hand to her bare back. She looked over at where Newt was sound asleep.

She smiled as she watched his chest rise and fall as he slept, his silver dog tag moving with his breath.

She laughed to herself as she rubbed her inner thigh in pain about how something so perfect could cause her so much pain.

Everything about him looked perfect, except for one piece of his shaggy blonde hair that fell into his eyes and out of its normal swoosh.

Rebel gently pushed the piece back into place as he stirred. His eyes slowly opened and looked at her.

"Sorry." she said.

"It's alright." he said hoarsley.

He propped himself up on his elbow as Rebel layed back down onto her back, looking up at him.

"You are so beautiful," he paused, "It's insane."

Rebel smiled. She though of something to say back, but she couldn't. There were only three words that could describe how she felt right then.

"I love you."

Newt smiled, "I love you too."

He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. 

When they broke apart, Rebel linked her hands up with his and pulled him down into a more passionate kiss.

Newt positioned himself on top of her. The familiar contact of his skin against hers sent chills down her spine.

He then tried to lay back on his side, pulling her with him, their lips still locked. 

Rebel broke the kiss, "Ow," she put her hand on her back again.

Newt gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry dudette." He blushed slightly.

"It's fine." she said.

Newt pushed a section of hair behind her ear with a smile.

"What?"

She looked at him with wonder, as bad as it sounded in her mind, she knew he hadnt' said anything unintelligent in a while and it was bound to be coming soon.

"I could stay here in this minute with you forever and never want anything more." he said.

Rebel's mouth hung slightly agape. She sat there in silence for a moment before he spoke up again.

"What 'cha thinking dudette?" 

"I just...I...God I love you." she said.

Rebel had tears forming in her eyes.

"No matter what happens after tonight, I'll be here. I'm never leaving you. Rebel Samuels, you're everything to me." he said.

Rebel couldn't hold back anymore she left all of the physical and emotional pain from the past in that second in time and with one passionate kiss she knew why she was still alive after all that happened.

_Him._


	5. I'll Be

**I'll Be**

**(When you read this, you'll get what I'm saying: You can make this another continuation if you want to. It depends on you. I like it either way. Enjoy!)**

A loud cry rang through the Samuel's small White House apartment. 

Rebel Samuels got out of bed and walked into her mother's room. Samantha Samuels, her mother, was sitting on the bed holding a small blonde headed boy in her arms trying to get him to calm down.

"Hey," she said groggily, "I got him."

"You sure?" she asked.

Rebel nodded. 

She took the kid into her arms and rocked him gently, "It's okay Jonah, don't cry baby, please, mommy's tired and she has to retake her driver's test tomorrow. Please stop crying."

She took the baby into the living room and sat down in the rocking chair with him. 

She gently rocked herself and Jonah back and forth. He still wailed at the top of his lungs.

"Jonah, please." she begged, standing back up and walking into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle off the counter.

She fixed the formula with one hand and walked back into the living room. She sat in the chair again and tried to give the small boy his bottle. All he did was keep crying.

Rebel looked down at her son. The sadness in his pretty blue eyes cause her heart to break.

She walked him over to the small bassinet that was in the living room. She sat him down and then walked over to the couch. She then layed down and cried with her son.

Newt Livingston was woken up at all the noise and traveled into his girlfriend's living room to find her on the couch, bawling her eyes out and his son in the bassinet doing the same.

He walked over to Rebel first and sat down on free spot on the couch. He put his hand on her back and rubbed it gently.

"Hey, dudette, don't cry, come on. It'll be alright, I promise." he said.

"Newt, I can't do this," she sobbed, "We should have put him up for adoption, we should have let Jason's cousin take him when she offered. We wanted to be responsible, we wanted to be with him, we wanted to raise him. Newton, what the hell were we thinking. We can't do this, we're only 16. I've failed my drivers test three times, you can't pass English, and you got kicked out of your parent's house, we are never going to raise him right. He's going to be just like us, a teenage mess."

Newt looked at the floor and shook his head, "I don't want to say you're right, but I guess you are. I'm not sure."

"Newt! I am!" she sobbed.

"Sit up." he said.

Rebel sat up as he put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, "Shh...dudette, I love you and Jonah, and I don't know what I'd do without either of you. I don't want to find out what it would be like with out Little Dude, or you. We're going to be fine and so is he."

He let go of her. She stared blankly into the empty room.

He gently put his hand to her face and turned her to look at him, "I love you, Reb, everything is going to be okay. I promise you."

She looked at him and nodded.

Newt looked away for a minute. Rebel watched him with curiosity as he got up and wandered over to Jonah's bassinet.

"Come here." he said.

Rebel nodded and walked over to where he was standing.

She looked down into the small bed with wonder, "He's asleep," she gasped.

Newt nodded.

"Everything's going to be okay, see."

Rebel looked from Jonah to Newt, from Newt to Jonah, and for the first time in a long time, she felt like everything was going to be okay.

** Loosely based on "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain**


	6. Rebel Marie

**Rebel Marie**

**(Song: Billie Jean by Cobra Starship (or Michael Jackson))**

Newt Livingston stood by his locker one morning, mindlessly putting his stuff into his locker. When he was done, she shut the door only to see a very worried looking blonde girl standing behind it.

"Rebel? What do you want?" he asked.

Rebel grabbed his hand and opened up the somewhat clenched fist and layed a white stick in his hands.

She closed his fist and looked up at him and simply said, "It's yours."

He looked down at it. It had a little pink tick mark at the top.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Newton, it's a pregnancy test. I'm pregnant. It's yours."

The 17 year old boy blinked twice before staring at the girl, "What?"

"You heard me." she said.

"It's not. We never..."

"Yes we did, almost a month ago, the President's masked ball remember?"

"Psh, no." he said.

"What!" she yelled, "I've never slept with anyone else. Newt, IT'S YOUR BABY!"

By that time, half of the hallway had congregated to see the argument. Newt's girlfriend Jessica came up behind them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Ask Newt about the President's party a month ago." she said sarcastically.

"What?" she looked over at Newt.

"Newt and I danced until late in the night. That's when he kissed me, it went a little further than that, then we went to my room and now we're here." Rebel said sharply.

"You mean...?" Jessica's face fell.

Rebel jerked the pregnancy test out of Newt's hand and held it out infront of Jessica. Jessica's jaw dropped as tears fell freely down her face.

"Jessica, Jess, no baby, come on. I don't love her, I love you, and that baby isn't my kid, come on Jess!" he yelled down the hallway.

"Look what you've done!" Newt yelled.

"No, look what you've done." she held her hands out, gesturing to the large crowd that was behind them.

"Newton Livingston, it's your baby. Face it." she said, walking off.

Nearly nine months passed and Rebel hadn't been seen since her stand with Newt in the hallway.

It was the last week of school. Graduation to be exact. Rebel walked in wearing a flowing purple sundress, carrying her cap and gown and her purse. People were in awe that she was actually able to graduate.

She walked slowly up to Newt.

"You're back?" he asked.

Rebel shook her head in shame as she took a small picture out of her purse and sticking it in his white collard shirt's pocket.

She turned on her heel and walked out of the gymnasium.

Newt stared in awe and took the picture out of his pocket. It was a hospital picture of an infant with whispy blonde hair and those same crystal blue eyes, just like his.

"Oh my God."


	7. Always Be My Baby

**Always Be My Baby**

**Song by American Idol's David Cook.**

**I STRONLY SUGGEST LOOKING UP THIS SONG ON YOUTUBE (either his actual AI performance or the studio version) and listening to it while reading. I listened to it when I wrote it and it nearly brought me to tears. It definatley adds more effect.**

Newt Livingston walked to Washington Prepatory Academy at 10:30 at night on a chilly February Saturday. He grabbed the sides of his grey track jacket and pulled it closer to him as he quickened his pace.

When he came to the quad, he found his girlfriend sitting on one of the stone tables in his Linkin Park zip up jacket that hung, obviously too big off her, shoulders and a pair of hot pink sweat pants.

"Hey, why did you ask me to meet you here, Reb?" he asked.

"Newt," she paused, "This sounds really clishe, but, we need to talk."

Newt felt his heart sink as a lump formed in his throat, "Wh-What?"

Rebel glanced down at his hands, taking them in hers, and then looked up at him, "Newt, Newt, I don't know how to say this, It's hard, and I don't want to, but, I'm leaving baby."

"Leaving? You're moving? Where?"

Rebel stifled a laugh, "No, not that leaving, babe, I'm, We're, I'm breaking up with you."

The words hit Newt in the face. Newt's eyes widened as he stood in shock," What! Why, Rebel, please, don't."

His eyes filled with tears. He was in love with the girl standing in front of him. He always had been, always had.

A thousand flashbacks hit him at once. When he met her in kindergarden, when her mom died, when they first kissed, and their first "real" night together.

"Rebel, no, I love you," he forced his tears to stay back. He stopped his sentance. He knew this girl, he knew her from the bottom up and he knew that if she was serious, she would go, and nothing he said or did would hold her back.

The thing was, when Newt looked back at her, her eyes weren't filled with the same certainty as when she said yes when he asked if he could take her. There was something in her eyes that screamed that she wanted to stay.

"Rebel, tell me one thing, why are you leaving? Did your mom find out about what we did? Is there someone else? God, I'm so confused, more than normal." he said.

"Newt," she paused, taking his hands back in hers, "I don't want to do this. I know that you know that I don't, but I have to. I've got to leave. I'm sorry. Maybe some other time we can start over. Newt, belive me when I say, I was in love with you, I still am, but I can't stay."

Newt leaned forward and placed a short kiss on her lips. When he backed away Rebel reluctantly followed. She wanted to stay. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him as passionatley as before.

They stared at each other, tears glistening in both of their eyes, "Newt," she began.

"Huh?" Newt said.

"I'll always be your baby." she said.

Newt nodded, finally letting the tears fall down his cheeks, "I know, 'cause no one will replace you."

"Same here."

They both waited for one of them to turn and walk away, then Rebel remembered something.

She slid the jacket off her small frame, revealing her white tank top. She shivered as the cold air hit her bare skin.

She held the jacket out for Newt to take.

Newt shook his head.

"Why?"

"Keep it." he said, before turning and walking away.

Rebel slid the jacket back on her shoulders as tears fell freely and rapidly down her cheeks. The scent of his body spray still lingered in the jacket, especially standing out tonight. She would never escape him, he would alway be a part of her, he would always be her first love, her first kiss, her first, and her first true heartache.

And she would always be his baby.


	8. Sugar Rush

**Sugar Rush**

**Song by Dream Street**

**A little Pre-HTSABH fic. **

Newt Livingston was between a rock and a hard place. He had no clue where to go with his life from here. How was he supposed to tell his friends, his dog, or his mom? It was going to be bad, that's all he knew.

He stood in the middle of the hallway during break time staring at a blonde headed girl coming out of the bathroom with another girl laughing histerically.

He felt his palms begin to sweat and his face grow hot. He searched around desperatley as he watched his problem walk by with a brief eye roll.

Yep, there was his problem, eleven year old Newton Livingston liked a girl. It was something that could cause social devestation and further banishment from his peers. He had seen it happen before and he couldn't belive it was happening to him.

"What is wrong with you?" Jason Stickler asked.

Newt gasped, being sucked out of his train of thought, "Nothing," he began quickly, "Nothing at all."

"Whatever." he replied.

Later that day, during their fifth grade science class the teacher got up to come to the front of the room.

"Okay class, take out your animal food chain worksheets and pass them to the person behind you, person in the back bring them to the front. Go." she said.

Newt's heart raced. Rebel Marie Sawyers was in front of him. The object of his troubled boyhood affection. He rubbed his head in aggrevation before looking forward at her.

She had turned around, her blue eyes locked in on him.

"Take the paper," she paused, tossing the paper at him, "dang!"

She turned around, her best friend, Candy let out a roar of laughter. Newt's face grew hot again as he sunk down into his chair, wishing the floor would swallow him whole.

He handed her his paper with a shaking hand only to get a very dissapproving look.

"You're supposed to pass it _behind you _Livingston." she said harshly.

Candy snickered loudly in her seat as Newt stared at the girl in wonder and handed it to Craig Burkawitz, his original partner.

Newt looked down at her loopy, girly handwriting. The worksheet was filled out perfectly in a bright pink gel pen that smelled like cotton candy.

He wrote a 100 percent at the top of the paper and handed it back to her, his hands sweaty and shaking.

"G-Good Job R-Rebel." he said.

She was about to respond when Craig handed Newt's paper back with a 55 percent written at the top.

Rebel's half smile turned into a sarcastic look in a matter of seconds, "Wish I could say the same." she said quickly.

Newt buried his head in his hands in embarassment. Why couldn't she be more nice? He figured he'd never know. His heart battled with his mind as much as an eleven year old could.

He quickly grabbed his black binder off the floor, ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it.

At recess, Newt hid behind the plastic climbing structure, peaking out to see Rebel hanging upside down from the monkey bars, her arms crossed over her stomach, trying to keep her pink Kim Possible shirt onto her small frame.

Newt bit his lip nervously as he pushed his blonde hair out of the way and ran up to the monkey bars.

"What do you want?" Rebel said, staying in her current position.

Newt grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. He shoved the piece of notebook paper from earlier in her hand and ran away quickly.

Rebel put the note in her mouth, holding it between her teeth as she grabbed the bar she was swinging from and flipped down.

She removed the note from her mouth and read:

_Do you like me? Check yes or no._

_yes_

_no_

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_yes_

_no_

_- Newt_

Rebel walked over to a picnic table, Candy following behind and began writing her response.

When the teacher blew the whistle to come back inside, Rebel walked into class and over to Newt's desk. She opened up the red plastic pencil case and put the note on top of all of his pencils. With a smile, she walked off.

Newt walked back into class, his whole body still shaking from the previous events. He looked everywhere for the note, inside his desk, on top, in his bookbag, on the floor, any where. He sighed, thinking she must have laughed and threw it in the trash.

"Alright class, we're going to do the next page in our geography book, and you'll need a pencil, colored pencils, and your permanant marker." the teacher said.

Newt sighed, pulling out his geography book and pencil box.

He popped open the top to see a folded up, crumbled piece of notebook paper on top.

His jaw dropped as he opened it, the smell of the infamous cotton candy pen filled the air.

He glanced down, it read.

_Do you like me_

_yes_

_no_

_NEVER!_

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_yes_

_no_

_IN YOUR DREAMS LIVINGSTON! (don't even count on that.)_

Newt felt his heart break into a thousand pieces as he glanced at the note over and over again. He couldn't belive what he was reading, until he noticed something else written in the same pink pen at the bottom.

"Just kidding." was written at the bottom with a smiley face and a heart beside it. Rebel's name was signed at the very bottom in the same loopy hand writing as before. Like clockwork, Rebel turned around and grinned at him.

He couldn't help but smile back as she turned around and went back to giggling and talking with Candy.

Newt swallowed hard before putting the note back where he found it and sighing.

He stared at the back of her wavy blonde hair and sighed.

Little did he know, this was just the beginning with Rebel Marie Sawyers.


	9. Jezebel

**Jezebel**

**AMAZING song by Chely Wright**

Rebel Samuels looked in the mirror in her White House bedroom. Her light pink cotton dress fell a few inches above her knees. It hugged her curves nicely. She had a white pair of espadrills that were tied up like pointe shoes around her ankles. Her blonde hair was pulled in two low, straight pony tails.

She glared in the mirror, knowing where she was going. She picked up a purple bottle of fancy French perfume that smelled of lilacs and sprayed some on the corner of her neck.

She grabbed her purse before glaring in the mirror before walking down to the limo. She was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed. Everyone knew no one was supposed to mess with her and Newton Livingston's relationship, and if they did, she'd have their ass, but someone had the audacity to ignore all the warnings.

As the limo pulled up infront of a lofty hill that had a house perched up on top of it, she took off her white shoes and threw them in the floor, along with her purse. She was going to take this like a real girl, correction, a woman who is going to fight for the love of her man.

She wasn't afraid that Newt would leave her. Oh, she was sure he'd stay, but it's the fact that someone was trying to make an attempt to steal him away from her, and that bitch was going to pay.

It was already misting lightly when she was walking, the light rain falling on her head. She was unmoved by the drippage.

She stormed up to the door and slammed her fist on it as the rain picked up.

A tall brown headed girl answered the door.

"Jessica"

"Rebel, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to pass on the message that no one is going to mess with Newt and get away with it."

"Who said I was messing with Newton."

Rebel's lip twitched involuntarily, "A. Only two people in this world can call him Newton and get away with it and that's me and his mother, B. you're a lying whore, and C. keep the hell away from the boy."

Jessica rolled her eyes,"If you're so worried about me, then you must think he won't stay with you then."

Rebel shook her head, "No, he will, but I just wanted to give you one warning before I had a reason to beat your ass," she followed the comment with a scoff, "and I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"Get out of here." Jessica hissed.

"Leave my boyfriend alone then."

Jessica said nothing, but stood there and rolled her eyes.

Rebel gave her the middle finger as she turned and walked away. There was no way she'd let go of this. She wouldn't just forgive her and walk away like nothing happened. That's not how she worked.

When she got back to the White House, she changed into a pair of shorts and one of Newt's t-shirts with a bright red guitar on the front. She looked at herself in the mirror with a smirk on her face as the door bell rang.

She walked to the door and opened it to see Newt's pretty blue eyes looking back at her.

"Hey beautiful." he said.

Rebel smiled and then tossed her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Yeah, he wasn't Jessica Maldanado's yet, and he wasn't never was.

No, not ever.


	10. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**

**song by Fall Out Boy**

(AN: Finally, the song that has been mentioned in many of my CiTH stories and Scars Never Fade and Habits Die Hard. lol. It's Rebel and Newt's "fic-canon" (lol. major oxy-moron.) theme song, so here we go!)

THIS FIC IS UM...SUGGESTIVE TO SAY THE LEAST.

Newt Livingston stalked through his home's pool area. He thought he liked the idea of his parents allowing him to have a large pool party, but now he hated it. He liked the first hour of it until a silver Mini Cooper pulled up in his driveway with the tags "R-BEL1". Rebel Samuels got out of the car with her latest boyfriend of the moment, Jason Stickler tagging behind her, looking not-so-happy.

She walked into the backyard without noticing Newt and put her stuff down on a chaise. She pulled her terrycloth cover up over her head to reveal a pink and white polka dotted bikini that did wonders on her. Newt couldn't help but stare momentarily as her hair came crashing back down to her shoulders as she removed the cover up and slid her white wayfaerer sunglasses back over her eyes.

She was nothing short of beautiful and it killed Newt that she wasn't his _anymore. _

Hours had passed since her arrival, and now, she was in the hot tub straddling Jason in a passionate kiss. Newt scowled thinking about how once it was him. She used to sit on his lap, she used to kiss him, she used to run her hands through his hair. Then again, she also used to yell at him, she used to deny that she loved him, and she used to lie to her friends about him.

His memories of her weren't good at all, but that was all he had left.

That thought didn't keep him satisfied, he wanted more. He needed more.

That's when he made up his mind.

He was determined to have one more lasting memory of Rebel Marie Samuels.

Rebel got off of Jason and went to the drink table. Craig Berkowitz had snuck in some random alcoholic beverages and sat them out. Rebel picked up a Smirnoff Ice and poured it into a cup.

She sipped it and shivered as the hard alcohol went down her throat. Newt slowly walked up to her and grabbed a shot of Vodka, drinking it quickly and slamming the plastic shot glass down on the table.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, taking another sip and licking her lips.

Newt shook his head.

"Are you still pissed at me?" she said.

He glanced at her over his shoulder. He must have given her a dirty stare, because she jumped when he looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not, 'cause if you were you wouldn't be dangling Stickler infront of me."

"Who said I was?" she said innocently.

"Oh please, you were macking on him infront of me any chance you got."

Rebel rolled her eyes.

"Get over it Livingston."

Newt got closer to her, still glaring.

"You know what's funny?" she said with a laugh in her voice, "He tastes like you sometimes..."

Newt gazed at her curiously.

"Only a hell of a lot sweeter." she said icily.

"That's it." Newt grabbed Rebel by the upper arm, slammed her into the deck's wall and kissed her fiercly.

She fought to get him off and won, pushing his arms back and walking on the other side of him.

"What the hell!" she yelled.

"Come on." he said darkly, grabbing her wrist and taking her down the back steps and down to his room that was a seperate wing from the house.

He swung open the door, still clutching her wrist and slammed it shut. He used the remote to shut all the blinds and dim the lights.

"What are you doing Livingston?" she hissed.

"One night, one more time." he said, forcefully kissing her again. Rebel actually began to kiss back as roughly as Newt had started.

Newt picked her up as she put her legs around his waist and took her over to the bed. He dropped her down and looked down. Rebel was breathing heavily, biting her lower lip and looking up at him.

He watched her look him up and down as he went back over top of her and kissed her hard again. He dragged the kiss down her neck. He kissed at one spot until a gasp left her. He moved his lips over near the edge of her neck and kissed there. He finished the kiss by biting at her neck.

Newt's name escaped Rebel's lips as her hands went into his hair.

As he put his hands on her back, about to untie her bikini, he looked down. He felt like he was going out of his mind. He wanted her so bad and she was actually going along with it. He had never treated her like this before. He hadn't with any girl. He'd never before had hate sex with someone just to get back at them, but he actually felt like this is what she needed and maybe even wanted.

He untied the top ribbon and then the bottom and then went for her bottoms. She pulled at his swim trunks eagerly. Newt pulled away and stood up. He took them off himself and looked over at her.

For some reason, she wanted him, he could see it in her eyes. He had her before, but she had never looked at him like this.

He propped himself up over top of her and stood there.

"Livingston, now." she said, biting away at her lower lip again.

Newt roughly pushed into her.

Rebel's back arched as she said his name.

"Did Stickler ever do that?" he said harshly.

After numerous times of thrusting roughly into her, making her wish that she had never set foot into the Livingston household they both came for each other one last time.

Newt rolled off of her and laid on the bed beside her without laying a hand on her.

Rebel got up, her back popping as she sat up. She stretched and rubbed the inside of her thigh. She put her bathing suit back on and then looked over at Newt.

Tears were shining in her eyes, "You say that I've done so much to ruin what there was with us, but I think you just did the worse. Truth is, Jason will never taste as good as you did, and I only did this today because I wanted to feel you again. Now, I wouldn't lay another hand on you."

With all that said, Rebel walked out the door.

Newt sat staring at the door replaying the last hour in his mind. He had ruined it. She had wanted him all along and he ruined it. Oh the irony.

He put his head in his hands and shook his head.

He was the true reason none of their memories were good, he ruined it all. One last memory he could have of her and he took it without thinking. Now she'd never come back to him.

And it was all because of him.

_**One night and one more time, thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great, he tastes like you only sweeter, one night, yeah, and one more time, thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, see, he tastes like you **__**only sweeter...**_


	11. 7 Things I Hate About You

**7 Things I Hate About You**

**Song by Miley Cyrus (I am normally totally disgusted with her, but this song was made of win, 'cause it didn't sound a thing like her usual stuff.)**

"Look at him, Jason, it doesn't get much more pathetic." Rebel Samuels said, sitting down at one of the stone tables in the quad.

"Yeah, as much as I agree, why would I care?" Jason Stickler replied, looking up from his Spy Fly and looking at her.

Rebel shot a look over at Jason and then rolled her eyes.

"Because, he's so, grr...,he's horrible. All Newt Livingston cares about is his band and his stupid swooshy hair." she hissed.

"Swooshy?" Jason said.

"Shut up. It was the only thing I could think of." she said.

Jason rolled his eyes and went back to his gadget.

"Seriously, he's always touching it. The boy is never going to learn that it's not gone. It's gonna be there like every other time he's touched it today, God!" she said.

"Uh huh." Jason said, not looking up.

"Oh, and then he thinks he has the audacity to go around a flirt with any girl he wants to. One minute it's Jessica Maldanado and then the other it's that stupid blonde, Ashley."

"Yup." he replied, still not showing any signs of care.

"And," Rebel threw in, "don't forget about Meena. He's always around her, high fiving her, playing in a band with her, _hugging her." _

Jason's eyes shot up from the Spy Fly and looked over where DC3 was sitting. Meena was sitting pretty close to Newt. He eyed the situation and then looked back up at Rebel.

"Yeah," he said, "I definatley agree with that one."

Rebel nodded, "Then, there was the other day where we had to work together in Pre Algebra. He was like, 'Rebel, I don't get this, I don't understand this, I'm so stupid,' blah, blah, blah."

"He's not very bright."

"He probably could be if he tried. Ugh! I hate that boy."

Jason nodded dramatically.

"Last Monday, he followed me down the hallway telling me how pretty I was, Tuesday, he kept asking me if I got a new perfume, Wednesday before lunch he carried my books, then dropped them all in the floor, and then after lunch he was with Jessica again, carrying her books and being all flirty with her. He spent half the week hanging on me and the exact other half wit her!" she said in a very annoyed tone.

"He's so two faced too." she began again, "His friends are rude. Meena told me my make up looked like Amy Winehouse the other day!"

Jason sniggered silently.

Rebel made a face at Jason, "Ha ha, you think you're funny."

"Yes, I do."

Rebel rolled her eyes, "Yeah, then Baxter brought his stupid girlfriend Candy Smiles-A-Lot over to my loft the other day asking for cold cream. What the hell is a fourteen year old guy going to do with cold cream, God forbid he wears some sort of make-up. Ew, he's a freak." she shuddered.

"It really pisses me off when he acts like them. I know he can be sweet, I've seen him be sweet, he can do it, but no, he has to be all 'you know how I do', and 'that's how we roll'." she said.

"I hate him. I really do. You know what I really really hate though..."

"You love him."

"Yes!" She said loudly, "I mean, no. No, I don't. That's, eww...,Jason, eww."

"Oh please, I'm sick of sitting here listening to you deny the obvious. You love the lizard. You always will. It took one kiss and you're hooked. I'm done, Reb. See me when you've accepted the obvious." Jason said, packing up his Spy Fly and walking away.

"Jason!" Rebel whined.

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes went from the heel of her pale pink heels to Newt Livingston.

She looked him up and down and bit her bottom lip. It was true. She did like him. She liked him a lot. As many things she could say that she hated about him, she could list many more that she liked. His hair, his eyes, the way he wore his old, faded, torn, blue jeans. That one time they kissed was pure heaven for her. She could relive the moment in her head over and over again but it could never make up for the real thing.

Then, how he linked their hands together when they kissed. The feeling was crazy good and she couldn't get over it.

She sighed angrily.

She did hate one thing about that boy:

He made her love him.

_**The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
**_


	12. I Kissed A Girl

**I Kissed A Girl**

**Song by Katy Perry**

_This isn't directly related to Newt, but he's mentioned a lot in the story._

"Jason, you are never going to believe this." Rebel said nervously.

"What?" he replied, putting his feet up on the coffee table in Rebel's living room.

"I did something really, really bad. I...er..."

"What?"

"If I tell you this, you can't tell anyone else."

"Okay..." Jason said nervously.

"Something happened at Baxter's sweet sixteen last night." she said.

"You and Newt didn't..." he said, a look a fear coming over his features.

"No!" she yelled, then her voice quaked with fear, "Much worse."

"Jason," she said quietly, "I kissed a girl." her voice was inaudible.

"You what?" He said.

"I kissed a girl." she said a little louder.

"What?"

"I KISSED A GIRL!"

Jason jumped in shock, "I thought you were, what about Newt, who was it, WHY?"

Rebel put her head in her hands, "You're going to freak when you find out who it was."

Rebel didn't say anything and Jason sat there.

Then the truth hit him.

"You didn't..."

Rebel nodded slowly.

"You kissed Meena!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, keep it down, the whole White House doesn't need to know, and Newt's supposed to be coming over here later and he cannot find out, do you hear me? He can't." she said.

Jason nodded, still trying to process.

"I have never done that before in my life. Someone had spiked the punch, Newt didn't know so he went and got us both drinks, then after a while, I got drunk, very drunk Jason, then I don't really remember what happened to Newt, but I was on the dance floor doing God knows what and then I ran into Meena and we started dancing together, you know, like friends, then she was so close to me and it happened." she said.

"Woah."

"I second that." she said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jason said, "If you can remember it, she probably can too, and you two hate each other, she's going to tell everyone!"

"Don't remind me." she sighed, "What's worse is that if Newt finds out, I'm going to be dead. He'll never forgive me."

"He'd probably think it was hot, knowing him."

Rebel glared at him and continued pacing.

"I don't know what got into me." she said, "I'm not gay, I've never thought about becoming gay, I'm straight, I love Newt, everyone knows that."

"Maybe he'll never find out." Jason said.

"Yeah." Rebel said.

"Was she a good kisser?" Jason said.

"Jason!" Rebel hissed.

"Sorry."

"What are you going to do?" Jason repeated.

Rebel shrugged and rubbed her forehead as the doorbell rang.

"Oh no!" Rebel shrieked.

She ran over and swung the door open to find Newt standing at the door, "Hey baby," he said.

She sighed, he wouldn't have called her that if he were mad, or if he knew.

"Hey." she smiled, glancing over her shoulder at Jason.

"I ran into Meena on the way up here and she gave me this and told me to give it back to you."

Newt held out his hand. Rebel's eyes widened.

A tube of cherry chapstick was sitting in his palm. Rebel grimaced and took it from him and shoved it resentfully into her pocket.

"When she gave it to me I made a comment about how awesome it tasted and she said she knew with this really weird expression on her face. It was kind of like she had done something really bad involving the stuff." he said.

"No clue." Rebel smiled, taking out the tube of chapstick, running it across her lips and kissing Newt.

"What was that for?" He said.

"Uh...nothing...assurance...yeah." she said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch.

She sat down beside him and sighed as she leaned into his chest.

Newt shifted as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket, "I totally forgot, she said this was from Jason but she forgot to give it to you on Friday at school."

"Huh?" Jason said.

Rebel opened up the note and in red writing, that was clearly Meena's it said:

_"No one will ever know."_

**Yeah, that was totally random, but I was listening to the song and thought it would be a funny scenario to put Rebel in.**


	13. Pushing Me Away

**Pushing Me Away**

**Song by the Jonas Brothers**

"Why won't you tell me?" Newt exclaimed, staring at the blonde girl in front of him.

"I just can't okay." she paused, "Actually, I'm not going to tell you because I don't want to!"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "You do this all the time, Rebel!"

"I do not." she said, rolling her eyes.

"You do, you get yourself caught up in your lies. Tell me the truth, Reb." he said.

Rebel put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Fine." he said, storming out the door of her White House apartment and walking out the door.

Rebel ran after Newt, swinging the door open and chasing him down the hallway.

"Stop!" she said, grabbing his hand, turning him around.

He looked at her hand and pulled his away.

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked.

"Look, you can either tell me this huge secret Jason told me you had or you can watch me leave." he said.

"I can't, Newt, I'm not ready." she exclaimed.

"Why?" he said loudly, "I'm your boyfriend, you're supposed to be able to trust me, come on."

Rebel crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

"Fine." he said, turning away from her.

"Newt!"

"No, I'm done with you. You had your chance and you pushed and shoved and now I'm done." he said.

"Fine, leave." she smirked.

Newt glared at her before turning on his heel and walking away.

She watched him until he nearly got out of sight. Reality struck her. Her boyfriend of two years had just walked out on her. He had not just walked out, he _stormed_ out.

Her jaw fell a little bit before she ran after him again.

"Newt wait!" she exclaimed. He got on the elevator, ignoring her calls.

She got on the elevator next to his and rode it down to the bottom floor.

Newt had gotten there first and was headed out the door.

"Newt, stop this!" she said.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and then shook his head, walking away.

This game began to slowly piss her off. She clenched her fists and ran out the doors after the boy.

"You want to know the big secret, Newt!" she yelled loudly. Newt turned around to face her.

"Here's the big secret Jason was doing such a screwy job of holding up." she said, "Today was going to be the day Newt, I was finally going to tell you I loved you. Are you happy that you walked out on this now?"

She looked down at her pink t-shirt. Newt's dog tags were hanging down to near her chest. She quickly pulled them over her head and threw them to the ground.

"Are you happy now, Newt? I love you." she yelled again, then, her voice changed to a more angered tone, "Now get out." she demanded.

Newt wasn't going to let her run. No, not this time. He walked up quickly and grabbed the tags off the ground and put them in his pocket and then grabbed Rebel as she was about to walk off from behind.

He spun her around so she was facing him. He crashed his lips down on hers. When the kiss released Rebel looked up at Newt. She didn't say a word.

"I love you too, happy?" he said sarcastically as he let go of her and turned to walk away. He took his necklace out of his pocket and turned around, throwing them at her feet before walking away.

Rebel slowly watched him walk away, and then diverted her eyes to the silver tags that were at the toes of her pink converse. She bent down and picked it up, putting it back around her neck.

She clutched it and pursed her lips, replaying the scenes over and over again, still in shock.

They pushed, shoved, and pulled until the chain finally broke.

It was over, and he didn't care.

She loved him, and he didn't care.

He didn't care and he said it to her face.

He pushed her away.


	14. Brick

**Brick**

**Song by Ben Folds Five**

(A/N: This deals with a REALLY heavy subject matter. Don't like? Don't read! I'm warning you. Don't leave me some stupid hate comment. I'm not expressing my views on this subject in this story, it goes along with the song. Got it? Enjoy.)

**NEWT'S POV**

_It' was six in the morning, and the day after Christmas. I rolled over in bed and looked the iPod dock slash alarm clock. The big red numbers screamed out at me. I groaned and got out of bed._

_I tossed on a random hoodie and pair of jeans that was on the floor of my room and grabbed a gold gift bag off the table. I had to take it to my girlfriend Rebel's apartment in the White House. I hadn't gotten a chance to give her the present I had bought her a few weeks back. I don't really know why, I just kept forgetting at school and then when she'd call, I wouldn't really remember either._

_When I got there, I got out and went up to the sixth floor, where the apartments were and went to hers. I grabbed the pink and black key she had placed under the mat for occasions like this._

_Her mom was out of town visiting her family in Charlotte. Rebel was adopted and she didn't think it was right to go see her foster mother's family when they weren't her family._

_Usually, when her parents would go out of town, we'd fool around, then stay in bed all day. It's only happened twice, but it became her favorite thing to do, ever._

_I walked in and I found her sitting in her mom's chair, still in her favorite fleece, zebra print pajamas. Her hair was in a messed up bun near the top of her head, and her head was in her hands._

_She didn't even look up when she heard the door open, she just took in a sharp intake of breath._

_The phone was sitting on the floor right in front of her and the phone book was open on the table._

_"What's wrong, dudette?" I asked._

_She looked up, instead of her usual half smile and, "I'm fine, Newt." She looked at me and sniffled. She had make-up stains all over her face and she looked flat out awful._

_"I have something to tell you." she said horsely._

_"Yeah." I said, sitting down on the couch next to the chair._

_I put my hand on her arm, but she pulled away. She took a deep breath and looked back up. The next three seconds of my life will burn in my memory for as long as I will live._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_I lost my breath and just looked at her. What else could I do? I mean, for real, what do you say to that? Especially when you know you're the one, you're the father._

_"It's mine?" I asked._

_"Yes, what the hell else do you think?" she screamed._

_I sat in silence and then glanced over at the phone book._

_She caught me looking at it and quickly smacked it off the table._

_"What?" I exclaimed._

_"Newt, if you have to know, I'm getting an abortion! Hell, I wasn't even going to tell you I was pregnant but you had to show up here and ruin the whole damn thing!" she yelled, picking up the phone book, then throwing it down again, "Shit!"_

_"You can't!" I yelled back. _

_I knew I wasn't ready to be a father and I knew she didn't want to be a mother, obviously. Abortion was still murder. She was still going to kill my baby, our baby._

_I quickly pictured a little blonde headed boy with her beautiful brown eyes playing a beginner guitar, sitting next to a Christmas tree all decked out in pink ornaments. Then another picture of a little blonde headed girl with my blue eyes dressed in a khaki skirt and jacket with a fake cell phone in her hand, pretending to be her grandma, came in my head._

_I put my head into my hands and then glared up at her, "I won't let you! You can't! No, wait," I paused, "I'll, I'll tell someone! I'll tell my mom, I don't care what kind of trouble I get into, I'll tell! You can't get away with this, Rebel!"_

_"You wouldn't dare!" she hissed._

_"Try me!" I replied._

_I pulled my hands into fists. I wanted to hit her, do something, just to put some sense into her. I couldn't believe what she had said, what she was so determined to do._

That's when she broke down into tears. She fell to the ground.

_"Newt, I can't do th-this. I can't be a mom! I barely take care of myself, obviously! I can't do this! Please, just be there for me! Please, just let me do this! I need this. I can't go on without it."_

_"Yes you can," I began, getting down on her level, "I'll take care of you. I'll figure something out. Just don't kill our baby, Reb, don't."_

_"Newt, I can't. There's no way out. I called this morning, it's happening in two days. I-I can't."_

_"You can cancel, do anything. Please don't do this! I promise, you will regret it. You'll regret it more than you regret sleeping with me right now."_

_"There's no way!" she exclaimed, wiping her eyes, "I don't want this kid! Baby, we've got all time in the world after I go through the rest of my C.I.A. training and you...you do whatever you're going to do after high school, and we get married, but not right now! We're just juniors!"_

_"We'll put it up for adoption!"_

_"I still have to have the damn thing! I still have got to go through school. Newt, our Junior prom is in six months! I won't be able to fit into a dress! I can't go to the prom pregnant!"_

_"Rebel..." I pleaded for the last time._

_"No. I'm doing this, you can be there on Saturday or not, your choice."_

_I simply nodded, got up, and walked out the door._

_I fought with myself the entire next day. The picture of the little girl and the little boy burned in my thoughts the entire day. Then a picture of Rebel, obviously pregnant, but still amazingly pretty, in a pale pink prom dress came into mind. _

_On Saturday morning, I got up at six again and did the same routine. I picked clothes up off the floor and drove to the hospital._

_I got out at the maternity wing and looked around. Sure enough, Rebel's silver Mini Cooper was parked in one of the front spots. I shook my head._

_I was really hoping she changed her mind for good. _

_I walked in and saw her sitting in the in-paitient waiting room. She didn't look much better than the last time I saw her. She had her Washington Prep. cheerleading hoodie on, dark purple skinny jeans and my Linkin Park jacket over it. Her hair was in the same messy style as before. Her feet were pulled up to her chest, a blue clip board propped up on her knees. _

_I walked over to her and sat down, not saying a word. She didn't look at me, she kept writing._

_Her free hand was resting on the arm rest of the chair. I took her hand in mind, still not saying anything._

_She sat, motionless, except for writing her information, then she squeezed my hand tight._

_"It's gonna be okay, no matter what happens." I whispered._

_She still didn't say anything. She finished her information and took it back up to the front desk, then sat back down. _

_She took my hand again and then played idly with my dog tags that were around her neck in the other._

_At seven thirty, they called her name. My heart stopped for I know a good three seconds. _

_She got up, saying nothing and started back, following the doctor._

_I watched her walk away, wanting to scream out after her to change her mind, that I'll help her._

_Then, she looked over her shoulder, back at me._

_"Thanks." she mouthed, tears streaming down her face._

_As she walked out of sight I put my head back in my hands._

_"What have we done." I said outloud._

_I fell asleep in the chair, in the same position not long after that. What seemed like forever after that, I felt someone shake my shoulder slightly. The doctor was standing in front of me._

_"Are you Newton Livingston the fourth?" he asked me._

_"Yes sir." I replied._

_"Your girlfriend's procedure went fine. She's in the recovery room right now, you can see her if you want."_

_"Tell her I'll be there in a few." I replied, not looking him in the eye._

_He walked away and I went downstairs, I went to the gift shop and bought a thing of roses and took them back upstairs._

_I walked into her recovery room, I noticed she was asleep. She was probably relieved it was over._

_I sighed and left the flowers on the table and walked out._

_I got back in my car and drove back home._

A few days ago, I went and saw her again, for the first time since the abortion. I guess I'm a bad boyfriend. I really don't know who I am anymore. I knocked on the door and Miss Samuels opened the door.

_"Newt." _

_She said my name like someone had died or something. _

_"We need to talk." she said._

_I knew exactley what was going to be asked before she said anything._

_"Do you know why Rebel won't come out of her room, she won't go to school, she hardly eats anymore. I'm really scared, I thought you would be the best person to ask for help." she said._

_My bottom lip started to shake, I couldn't take this anymore, "Rebel and I had sex, she got pregnant and three weeks ago she had an abortion! I tried to stop her but it didn't work! I guess she feels bad! I don't know! I haven't talked to her since the day of the abortion because, I don't know, I've been afraid! It's been driving me crazy! My, no, our baby is dead now and it's my fault!" _

_Miss Samuels face went a pale shade of white._

_"I'm so sorry." I said._

_Rebel must have heard me, because she walked out of her bedroom, still looking the same as she had for three weeks. She stopped in her tracks and looked at us. Her mom looked at her and went into tears. _

_At the sight of her mom's distress, Rebel burst into tears, walking over next to her mom and wrapping her arms around her._

_"I'm so sorry mom, if I could do it again and change it I would! I wish I still had our baby, mom. I wish I could see him or her and say I'm sorry. I wish I could tell it somehow that I'm sorry and that I love it, and, and..." she competely broke down._

_I walked over and sat on the couch next to her. She fell back, onto my chest and screamed and cried. I held her close to my chest and rubbed her back, "I didn't lie, I promise, it's going to be okay."_

_"I think I'm scared more now than I was when I found out I was pregnant."_

_"Me too." I replied._

_"I'm sorry, Newt." she cried. _

_I nodded and kissed her on the top of the head. She continued to cry into my chest as her mom finally got up and went back into the back of the apartment._

_"I love you. No matter what." I said._

_"How is that possible after what I did? Newt, I'm a murderer." _

_She was right. The girl I had been in love with since kindergarten was a murderer. I knew that if and when we did have our first kid, she would constantly think of the baby she let die and her regrets, but I also knew that, I'd be there to catch her when it happened._

"And that's pretty much what happened." Newt said.

"Wow, man, when I asked why you hadn't been around, I really didn't know...I'm sorry." Cory replied.

"It's fine."

"Is she ever coming back to school?"

"Eventually, I'm giving her time, that's all she needs, time."

"I'm really sorry, Newt." Cory said.

"Me too." 


	15. South Atlantic Air Flight 121 Part 1

**South Atlantic Air Flight 121**

_(I watched Snakes on a Plane for the first time last weekend, then bought the soundtrack and fell in love with the title track "Bring It (Snakes on a Plane)" by Cobra Starship and wanted to write something to it and Rebel's C.I.A. thing came straight to mind. This is a 2 part thing, maybe three if I get extra inspiration.)_

And if you didn't know, a snake farm is a place that raises snakes, specifically venemous ones, for pets, and removes the venom before selling them to people.

_**So kiss me goodbye,**_

_**honey, I'm gonna make it out alive,**_

_**So kiss me goodbye,**_

_**I can see the venom in your eyes,**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_**(Cobra Starship)**_

21 year old Rebel Samuels was shaking, no, that was an understatement. Rebel was quaking with fear.

She glanced out the window of the SUV she was currently sitting in and then looked over at her fiance, Newton Livingston that was driving the vehicle.

She licked her dry lips and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong, you go on missions to other countries all the time, why does this make you so scared, you're going to Hawaii, Reb."

"I-I dont' know. I guess I've just got jitters, I really don't know."

Lies.

She knew why she was scared. The C.I.A. had just gotten word last night of a breach of national security. Rebel shuddered at the thought. If someone were to actually say what the "breach" was, it would sound silly and ridiculous. It sounded like some sort of horror movie.

That's what it was to Rebel, the worst horror movie coming alive right before her eyes.

Snakes.

Hundreds of venemous snakes.

On a plane.

30,000 feet up.

Mile-high club material height.

Some psycho named Eddie Kim was planning on loading up thousands of snakes from a Washington D.C. snake farm and loading them up for "research" in Hawaii.

The truth: President Martinez was on this flight. South Atlantic Air Flight 121. Eddie Kim's real plan was to release the snakes on the plane to kill the president.

Her mission was to get on that plane with her co-agent Jason Stickler, disguised as a passenger and stay near the president and if all possible, prevent the snakes from getting out.

That was her fear: not being able to get back to the luggage area and stop the snakes from getting out, causing mass confusion and terror three-thousand feet up.

Rebel twisted her engagement ring on her finger and looked back up at Newt.

"You need to calm down, baby." Newt said, taking her hand, leaving one on the steering wheel, "I wish I could go with you."

"No!" Rebel said, almost too quickly, "You don't need to."

"Too dangerous, too secretive." Newt laughed.

Rebel bit her lip. If he only knew.

They pulled up in the airport parking lot and parked the car. Newt got out and shut the door while Rebel still sat in the car.

She looked around.

_"This could be the last time I'm in this car, the last time I see Newt, everything could be over as soon as I board that plane."_ she thought.

Newt came over to her side of the car and tapped on the window, beconing her our of the car.

She got out slowly. As soon as she was out of the car, Newt stepped forward and pinned her to the car. Rebel's already uneasy breaths quickened at an alarming pace. He leaned in and rested his head against hers.

"You're gonna be fine, okay. I know that, I know you, Reb. You're a 003. You've came so far, baby." he pushed a piece of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

Rebel nodded, still not believing a word that came out of his mouth.

He leaned closer and kissed her gently. Rebel sighed into the kiss. Her eyes began to tear up, thoughts crossing her mind that this could be the last time she would kiss him or be this close to him.

_"I'm going to die. I'm going to die." _the thought played over and over again.

She quickly took the chance and twisted her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She hitched a black skinny jean covered leg around his waist.

Newt broke away, gasping for breath, "Why didn't you do this last night?" he smiled.

Rebel's breath hitched.

Last night was when she got the call.

Last night was when all she could do was cuddle up to Newt and bury her face in his chest, trying to think of anything but snakes or planes and pray.

She unattatched her leg and backed up. She looked at her watch.

"I guess we should go ahead." she said quietly.

Newt nodded, pulling up the handle on Rebel's pink rolling suitcase.

She made a quick grab for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she walked along.

They entered the airport oh too quickly, at least to Rebel.

They walked to the loading zone. Rebel looked around. She saw two families. One with a upper elementary kid and a teenage girl, the other with two little boys. She saw an old man and his wife, both adorned in brightly colored Hawaiian shirts. Then, a prissy looking blonde girl, talking away on a blackberry, trying to keep her teacup yorkie quiet from inside her purse.

All victims.

If only _they _knew.

"South Atlantic Air Flight 121 to Hawaii will be boarding in five minutes."

Rebel let out a little yelp of terror.

Newt took both her hands in his and turned her to face him. She knew he had to be worried sick. She felt cold and already dead on the inside, so she knew she had to be freezing from the outside. Her hands were pale white, probably a shy reflection of what her face looked like. Her eyes were warm though, from the hot tears that were just threatning, like snakes themselves, to slither down her cheeks.

"Hey now, don't cry, you've left me before. Whatever you're so scared of, you're going to be fine." he gently wiped at her eye, where a tear had started to fall.

Newt leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you."

She quickly got up on her tip toes and kissed Newt on the lips, then broke away, "I love you too, forever."

"Now boarding South Atlantic Air Flight 121 to Hawaii."

Rebel sighed deeply, her shoulders quaking yet again.

She quickly pulled Newt in by the hands and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster at that moment.

When they broke apart, Rebel looked at her fiance for what oculd be the last time, "Bye." she paused, "I love you."

"Bye dudette."

She grabbed her tickets out of her side pocket and picked up her purse, walking towards the docking station.

As she began to walk through the tunnel, she looked back over her shoulder at Newt. He waved at her and then clutched a chain around his neck that held her high school ring.

She half smiled. He had worn that ring around his neck since the day she got it. She lost his a long time ago and never told him.

She then walked in and took her seat on the plane, buckling in tight, knowing that in a matter of a half an hour, this plane would be in a state of panic.

She pulled out her phone and turned it to airplane mode, looking at the picture of Newt that was set as her background. She didn't think a thing, she closed the phone and slid it back into the back without saying a thing.

Jason Stickler, a 002 agent came and sat beside her with a sigh, "Are you anywhere near ready for this?"

Rebel nodded, as if she wasn't in control of her actions, "Bring it." she uttered quietly.

_**Oh, there's no need for nervousness, it's just a little turbulence...**_

_**Part 2 coming soon.**_


	16. South Atlantic Air Flight 121 Part 2

**South Atlantic Air Flight 121 **

**Part 2**

Rebel got out of her seat and started making her way to the back of the plane with Jason. Her heart was racing, but much worse than when she had gotten on the plane.

She passed by a bathroom stall. Muffled sounds could be heard through the metal doors.

Jason leaned in closer to the door. An aghast expression crossed his features.

"Mile high club." he said.

Rebel made a disgusted face in the direction of the door and nodded.

Suddenly the sounds stopped.

"Or not." Rebel said.

The two agents walked up to the entrance of first class.

"Can I see your tickets please?" the attendant said.

"Agent Rebel M. Samuels, C.I.A." she said, flipping her badge open.

She smiled slightly, hoping she would make it off the plane to be able to say: _Rebel S. Livingston, C.I.A._

"Agent Jason R. Stickler the second, 002." Jason said, flipping his badge open as well.

"Proceed." she said.

Rebel and Jason walked forward onto the back cabin.

"Heads or tails, whoever loses gets the snakes." Jason said.

"This is no time to joke." she hissed.

"I'll take the snakes." he replied.

Rebel nodded and took her seat next to President Martinez. She took her utility belt out of her bag and fastened it around her waist, making sure she wouldn't lose anything in what could be the fight of her life.

"Why didn't they send more secret service? I'm just on a flight to Hawaii." President Martinez said.

_"No you're not." Rebel thought._

"I guess, crossing some country boarders, they need you safe." she replied.

"I am pefectly able in taking care of myself," he said, "And I've got Humphrey." He gestured down to the droopy little dog in the floor.

"Whatever you say, chief." she said.

About ten minutes later, Jason rushed over to where Rebel was sitting.

"Rebel, we have a situation." he said.

Rebel got up an walked back to the luggage area.

Ten large cages were all wide open, a flashing red detinator staring down at the agents.

".God." Rebel said, a freezing wave of panic rushing over her body.

"That's not the half of it." Jason grabbed his leather gloves out of the back pocket of his belt and slid them on. He then picked up a cat carrier from the floor and reached down inside and pulled out a mutilated tabby cat, bites and one particularly large gash still bleeding on its neck.

"Holy shit." she gasped.

"They're out there." Jason said, "Now we've just got to stop them."

"I can't. I need off this plane. I can't do this." she breathed heavily.

"No," Jason grabbed her by the shoulders, "We're three thousand feet up and there are hundreds upon thousands of deadly, venemous snakes loose on this plane. Put on your big girl boots and grab a tazer, we've got a mission to accomplish."

Suddenly, the lights flickered wildly and the plane jerked downward violently, knocking Rebel to the ground.

"What was that?" she said.

As soon as the words left her mouth a chilling rattling sound filled her ears. She turned to the direction of the sound and found herself face to face with a big, brown, rattlesnake.

She opened her mouth to scream, but the sound just wouldn't come out.

_"Newt, I love you." _she thought, before grabbing her tazer, flipping the switch to on and jabbing the snake right in the neck. It made a faint gasping noise before collapsing to the floor.

"Is-Is-Is it d-d-dead?" she said.

"Should be." Jason said.

"How many are there?"

"Only God knows."

Then, the plane took another violent drop. Rebel shrieked and grabbed one of the cages to keep her from falling.

_Hissssss_

"Oh no."

Rebel turned around and saw an adder coiled up on top of the cage, looking as smugly as a snake could at her. She quickly turned and jabbed the tazer into its neck. The snake's head fell limply to the rest of the coil.

Rebel backed up slowly. The lights were flickering on and off again.

"What's happening?" she yelled.

"Attention passengers, we seem to be losing altitude at an alarming pace, please stay calm as the pilot is trying to get the situation under control." the flight attendant said, "In case of emergency, the oxegyn masks will deploy."

"We've got to get up there to the passengers," Jason began, "They've got to know first where we can get them to some place on this plane there aren't any damn snakes."

Rebel nodded, laying on hand on her tazer and the other out infront of her, just incase the plane dropped again.

Suddenly, screams of terror filled the plane.

Rebel ran to the entrance from first class to coach and pushed the door open.

"Hot damn." Rebel cursed.

Not only had the oxegyn masks deployed, but pretty much any snake that had been in those cages had fallen from the traps as well.

Mass chaos had ensued, people were running around the compartment. Snakes were striking at every second. Some people had already been bitten and others were trying to avoid it. Two little kids, a girl and a boy, were hiding under a set of backseats, trembling.

Rebel made her way over to the kids and ducked down, "Hey, I'm Rebel, I'm a spy for the C.I.A., I need you to come with me, We'll get you away from the..."

"Snakes." The little girl said.

Rebel turned around and grabbed the blue snake on her right around its neck.

"This better work on snakes like it does people." she grabbed the snakes head and its neck and twisted her wrists sharply. The loud popping noise that followed sounded like music to her ears.

"Yes!" she said, throwing the dead reptile to the ground and grabbing the red one to her left. She quickly repeated the same action and threw her cold blooded victim to the ground.

"Come on guys," she said, gesturing towards the kids. She lead them into the first class compartment and then went back into the main area.

The chaos had only gotten worse, there were now two people out cold in the aisle, snakes running rampant all over the walls, floors, seats and compartments. She grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and pressed speed dial 1 quickly.

Newt didn't answer the phone, thank God.

"Newt, I don't have much time, literally, My mission was to protect the president from a murder op. Some psychopath from D.C. was going to let snakes loose on this flight, he succeeded. Now I'm having to stop the snakes. If I don't make it through, just know, I love you, and I always will." she paused, "Forever."

As soon as the last word came out of her mouth a sharp pain filled her shoulder. She screamed in terror. She knew what had happened, she didn't have to look, but she did.

A rather large, black and red snake was attatched to her shoulder, where her hot pink t-shirt had been cut into and blood was gushing from the newly formed wound.

Her trembling hand reached up and grabbed the snake, pulling it out with another pain filled scream, as the fangs dragged slowly up the damage.

She held the snake right at her face, as if she was going to give it a stern lecture, "You sick little bastard," she pulled out her tazer with her throbbing arm, biting her lip to keep another scream silent, "Rot in hell." She jabbed the tazer into its chest, sending the serpent shaking to the floor.


	17. Tastes

-1**Tastes**

**Inspired by LaPaige's fic Taste.**

**It's an amazing Camp Rock fic, check it out!**

**This is so random too and has nothing really to do with the whole "IASWABH" thing, well it does have a few R/N references.**

R e b e l tastes like **pain**, Newt Livingston decides.

Her kisses were silent screams of pain, regret, and sorrow,

And the constant reminder that the second she starts to heal from her mother's death,

He'll just be the Lizard once more.

N e w t tastes like **anger **to Mack.

When she kissed him, she was constantly reminded of how smothering he is, her mother's behavior, and that her best friend's lips had entered this territory before.

He may say he loves her, but deep down, she'll always wonder what happened to his spark for Rebel.

Deep, deep, down, she thinks on the fact it may still be there.

J a s o n tastes like **love **to Rebel.

Every kiss they've shared had been out of pure, untouched, innocent, love.

He may not have been her first kiss, but she was his and that's all that mattered.

He loved her unconditionally and that's what she had always wanted.

M e e n a tastes like **nothing **to Max.

When Max kissed Meena, he felt nothing. He went through the motions. He pictured himself kissing Rebel instead.

When he simply ran into Rebel, knocking her down to the floor, a thousand sparks went off through his body.

With Meena, it's just emptiness, knowing he'll never have what he wants, because she is what everyone wants.

And he can't keep up.

J o e tastes like **guilt** to Rebel.

R e b e l tastes like **lust **to Joe.

Every kiss and touch has been out of lust that has been covered up by sharing "I love you's" here and now.

She's intoxicated by his smell, his eyes, and his body.

He loves the smoldering looks Rebel can unintentionally give and the way that her hips sway when she walks.

She loves that he's nothing like Jason.

He loves that she's a lot like Mandy.

It's been the unsaid truth since day one.

It's also truth that Rebel loves Jason, not Joe.

But they both won't give up their game,

N e w t tastes like **victory** to Meena.

When Meena finally landed Newt as her own, she felt the amazing feeling of finally being victorious.

She had beaten Rebel at her own game, and gave her best friend Mack a run for her money.

When she kissed him in front of them, she felt there glare through her back, and it was the best feeling she'd ever had.

She had finally defeated her childhood bully, by being a bully.

She fought fire with fire.

She had won.

C a n d y tastes like **annoyance **to Cory.

He's always so annoyed when she comes around. The sound of her voice, the nickname, everything, makes him want to run far away from her.

Her kisses were a constant thing, when she says hi, when she leaves, when they dance together.

It's 24/7.

She annoys his friends, changes Rebel's cheerleading routines, and makes snide comments about Meena's clothes.

He knows he doesn't want her, but she's the only girl that's crazy about him.

He'd take the notoriety over his true feelings any day.

R e b e l tastes like **betrayal **to Jason.

Ever since he kissed her for the first time, then ran out, Jason felt betrayed when he kissed Rebel.

He had heard the rumors. He was happy to have finally told her how he felt and she ran.

Then, there was the day he turned on Capitol Beat and there was a reporter talking about the Jonas Brothers, and the next thing he knew, a picture of his girlfriend flashed up on the screen kissing Joe Jonas.

They were having problems, but they had never broken up yet.

It hurt, but he tried to blow it off, even though it drove him crazy inside.

When they finally made up, the kissed again.

He felt great, until, as they were walking away, Mack turned towards Rebel and mouthed the word "Jonas".

He pursed his lips then looked down.

It wasn't meant for him to fall in love.


End file.
